Forever Love
by happiness and love
Summary: Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru died with Naraku, when they battled him. Sango, Kagome and Rin were left behind. The three ladies decide to leave the feudal era and try to start life anew. But love does transcend all time,always. Forever.SessxRin InuxKag


Title: Forever Love

Summary: Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru died with Naraku, when they battled him. Sango, Kagome and Rin were left behind. The three ladies decide to leave the feudal era and try to start life anew. But love does transcend all time, always. Forever.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

A/N: my very first Inuyasha fic. I put in quite a lot of effort. I'm not really good at battle scenes; so sorry if they're a bit unrealistic, but my romance bits aren't too bad. Hope the characters aren't OOC, hope everyone will enjoy. Please read and review!

The four faced a smirking Naraku. This was it. Naraku's last incarnation. If they killed him, peace would finally be restored. It, however would not be an easy task. Naraku was indeed Naraku. Formidable and very tough to kill. Besides, there were still many of his irritating, damned minions. Inuyasha took care of them easily but more and more seemed to come and Naraku's insects had poisoned Miroku.

'Monk! Are you okay?' Sango cried. He was pale and breathed heavily. He had been poisoned trying to suck insects and demons into the wind tunnel. Beads of cold sweat formed on his forehead.

'Sango… I … probably can't make it through today…'

Sango cut him off.

'No. You'll be fine!'

'No matter what, protect them at all costs.' Miroku lay in her arms, with only a little energy left to spare. He couldn't really hold on much more. Blood pulsating through his body was poisoned. Sango closed her eyes a moment, only to be jolted awake by Naraku's cynical and amused voice.

'Ah. Lord Sesshomaru. Thought you might join us.' Everyone turned, including a fiercely battling Kagome and Inuyasha. It really was Sesshomaru, flanked by Jaken and Rin. Sesshomaru had previously given Jaken instructions.

'Take good care of Rin. If she loses even one strand of hair, I'll kill you.' Sesshomaru had never thought of bringing the girl along, but she had insisted on coming along when she heard Jaken muttering about it. Thirteen-year-old Rin simply had to be by Sesshomaru's side.

'Oh. Decided to bring along your human girl as well eh?' No matter. All will die anyway.'

Inuyasha said sarcastically, ' Decided to join in the fun as well?'

'I just want to see him dead.' The Tokijin was unsheathed and the bitter battle continued. Miroku had insisted he was fine and Sango should go and help them. He evidently was not in a good condition. Sango hesitantly got up and helped the rest. Miroku lay weakly on the ground and started to chant scriptures softly.

Finally, it was only Naraku. Inuyasha was originally confident of winning and making out of the place alive. A long tentacle had, however found its way to Kagome…

'Kagome, watch out!' Inuyasha ran towards her, blocking her from the direct hit. He winced slightly. The long tentacle that had pierced though him was laced with Youkai poison. Extremely lethal and deadly.

She screamed. Inuyasha was bleeding profusely.

'Haha. One more down. Now, just one little demon slayer, one weak human girl with arrows. So… I suppose my only opponent left would be Lord Sesshomaru.' Sesshomaru growled slightly and gripped the Tokijin harder. The Inuyoukai was angered. The two were engaged in furious hand-to-hand combat, as Sango and Kagome stopped to help Inuyasha and Miroku.

Rin was worried. Her heart was racing. 'Sesshomaru-sama…' she whispered gently to herself. Sesshomaru felt a surge of energy pass though him and he slashed Naraku. Naraku was injured but he laughed and emanated his evil miasma, which hit Sesshomaru. Rin gasped and attempted to run forward. ' No, Rin, don't come.' Jaken held the human girl back. Sesshomaru stood up once again but buckled a little. He was poisoned as well. Inuyasha stood up suddenly.

'I finally understand. We may both be strong in our own ways but we can only defeat Naraku if we co-operate.' Sesshomaru felt no need to work with his half brother. Sensing his reluctance, Inuyasha yelled, 'We're all going to die. Will you just listen to me for once?' Naraku simply chuckled as he released all his green tentacles.

'Take out the Tenseiga!' Inuyasha shouted as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga. Would co-operation truly work? Against his better nature and pride, he pulled out the Tenseiga. _The supposed weaker sword from Inutaisho, as compared to Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga_. Now the two swords would work together as the brothers did. Together, they dodged the long tentacles. With all their might, the two half brothers plummeted their swords into Naraku. He unleashed a scream of pain, changed into his monstrous form and disintegrated. The two inuyoukai fell to the ground, in pain and exhaustion. The poisons had spread and there was no stopping it. Kagome ran towards Inuyasha and Rin had gotten free from Jaken and sprinted to her lord.

Sango was already with Miroku. 'I just had to stay to see that. Naraku is finally gone. I… never thought I'd need to say this here, and now, but Sango… Aishiteru.' With that he gently smiled and shut his eyes for the very last time. She clasped his body and cried. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were slipping off too.

Quite sarcastically and with a tinge of humour, Inuyasha said, ' Guess… We'll see Father soon. Anyway… Tha…Thank… Thank you for being here today.' Sesshomaru snorted slightly. Such touching dying words. Kagome was crying as well.

' Hey. It's been great meeting you. Don't…cry. I've never regretted meeting you. Hold on to the Shikon jewel well.' Kagome cried even harder.

'Hey human.' Sesshomaru was actually talking to her? ' I hate to ask a mere human for anything, but protect Rin for me. Jaken can't possibly care for her.' Rin started sobbing. Kagome nodded slightly. Sesshomaru moved aside to speak to Rin privately. As he lingered on a while more, Inuyasha couldn't hold on any further.

'Kagome, maybe one day, we'll meet again in a peaceful world, where nothing would stand in our way. And…Aishiteru.' Kagome burst into torrents of tears with Sango leaning on her back, also crying.

Rin clutched onto Lord Sesshomaru's arm. ' Rin, I have to say something important or I may never get a chance again.' Crying, she asked, ' What, Lord Sesshomaru?'

'I feel quite different towards you than to all the rest of the wretched humans. Or anything and anyone else really.' Rin gasped, shocked by the revelation. Sesshomaru felt energy draining away.

'You do feel the same way, right?' His precious human girl nodded vigorously.

' I want to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever!'

'Rin. Maybe one day. Maybe…' He shut his eyes. Rin screamed, devastation and agony echoing in her voice. Her lord, the only person she ever trusted, ever loved was gone, forever. That thought brought intense pain in her heart the probably could never be dispelled for eternity. She leaned over, hugging him. He never allowed her to. Rin kissed Sesshomaru gently on the forehead. Tears continued falling.


End file.
